The Fragments of Hope
is the twenty-fourth and penultimate episode of Ultraman Geed. Summary Belial has come back as Belial Atrocious and puts despair into everyone's hearts. Can Geed defeat his father once and for all? Plot Belial, in his Atrocious form, announced his intention to obtain supreme power to everyone on Earth and that he will destroy their planet as a demonstration of his might to the residents of the Land of Light. Afterwards, he absorbs Childhood Radiation which circulating around space with Carellan elements in Kei's Sturm Organ (which he tore out from the Alien Sturm's body earlier on), causing the universe to gradually destabilize as Father of Ultra sensed his growing power in the Land of Light. The universe's instability caused a brief earthquake which Riku and his companion felt at Nebula House just as Moa and Zena contacted them to confirm the situation. Just then, Laiha recalled that Tri-Tip is working on the cure for Little Star symptoms, giving everyone an idea to stop Belial from absorbing Childhood Radiation further: Nebula House in its ship mode will fire a missile loaded with a special enzyme that can neutralize Carellan Element right onto Belial's Color Timer with Zero keep the fallen Ultra distracted. Moa reveals that it will take 10 hours for AIB to concoct enough enzyme for that purpose and advised everyone to get some rest in that mean time much to Leito's relief. Returning home, Leito received the news from his wife Lumina about an emergency meeting held by the staff of their daughter's preschool along with a picture of their family Mayu drawn earlier. Whereas everyone is occupied by their plan against Belial, Laiha cannot shake her worry over Kei in the light of his and Geed's final battle, and thus reminded RE.M to notify her in case of new developments about the Alien Sturm. Just then, Zena, who is checking on the status of the newly restored Zegan on the same night, gets an idea to exploit the artificial kaiju and Geed's combined powers to send Belial to the other side of the universe from paying attention on Moa's coffee (albeit not without enciting an awkward moment between him and his senior due to him seemingly leaned on her in process), which prompted him to update their plan. On the next day, Leito decided to held Mayu's birthday at a fancy hotel and revealed to Lumina a new wristwatch he bought for her before proceeded to bring them to an amusement park, knowing that this might be the last time he able to spent his moments with them prior to his and his allies' battle against Belial. Despite Leito's previous attempts to keep his family in the dark about his status as the host and partner of Ultraman Zero, it's turned out that Lumina has figured that out for quite some time. Once their daughter is distracted and Moa told Leito to make their move, she revealed this to Leito and wished him luck. Riku and his companions soon mobilize to commence their plan against Belial as Nebula House, in its ship mode and armed with Carellan Element neutralizing enzyme, approaching the position where Zero would lure the fallen Ultra; Zena and his fellow AIB agents finished their last touch on the restored Zegan before joining the fray, and Leito assumes his Ultraman form once all citizens are evacuated. Belial soon descends upon Earth upon sensing his nemesis below as the latter assumes his Zero Beyond form and attacks. At first, their plan goes smoothly with Belial remain oblivious to what his enemies stored against him, but things go wrong with Kei suddenly reveals himself by holding Leito's family hostage. Fortunately, Laiha shows up in a nick of time where she forces Kei to fight her instead, sparing Mayu and Lumina in process and allowed Zero to continue the fight with no more obstructions. As the two titans continue their battle, Kei gloats over Belial's latest rise of power in his Atrocious form and recounted how the fallen Ultra saved his life and guided him to reverse-engineering their stolen Ultra Capsules into Kaiju Capsules and testing them on himself to assume various combinations of his Belial Fusion Monsters. At this point, it's confirmed that his murder on Laiha's parents with Skull Gomora combination 6 years ago was part of such tests. In a mix of pity and disgust over Kei's true color, Laiha continues her battle against the Alien Sturm. The battle between Belial and Zero continues, but the latter quickly overpowers the former and damages Nebula House before it could deploy its payload. Shocked to see the brief setback has allowed his fallen father to see through their schemes, Riku immediately sets out to join the fray, much to the older Ultra Warrior's dismay... To be added..... Cast * /Ultraman Geed (voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * }: * : * : * : Guest Cast *Newscaster: Suit Actors *Ultraman Geed: *Ultraman Zero: *Pega: *Ultraman Belial Atrocious: *Zegan: *Father of Ultra: Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Geed **Primitive *Ultraman Belial **Atrocious *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Beyond *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra Kaiju *Alien Pegassa Pega *Alien Shadow Zena *Zegan Trivia *This episode's title shares its name with the series' ending song, Kibou no Kakera. *For some reason, Zero's Color Timer did not blink throughout the last episode, even though he got slashed/stabbed by Belial several times. *The pose for Belial in the title card is similar to Geed's, only now it's Belial in his new fusion who took up the pose. *This is the fourth time Belial and Zero have fought in new forms, this is also mirrors when they first met, when Belial and Zero only used the weapons they had, Zero Sluggers and the Giga Battle Nizer. *The Nebula House's ship form, Neo Britannica, is a re-used prop from from Sol's ship from Ultraman Cosmos. *Belial saving Kei from a doomed Planet Sturm is very much like when King saved Leo from his destroyed home. *The Neo Brittania is named after the Brittania from the Larson's Saga novels. id:Sepotong Harapan Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes